An increasing number of data security threats exist in the modern computerized society. These threats may include viruses or other malware that attacks the local computer of the end user, or sophisticated cyber attacks to gather data and other information from the cloud or server based infrastructure. This server based infrastructure includes real and virtual computing devices that are used to provide a variety of services, such as data storage, cloud processing, web sites and services, amongst other possible services. To protect applications and services, various antivirus, encryption, and firewall implementations may be used across an array of operating systems, such as Linux and Microsoft Windows.
Further, computing environments may implement security information and event management (SIEM) systems to provide real-time analysis of security alerts generated by network hardware and applications. In particular, SIEM systems allow for real-time monitoring, correlation of events, notifications, and console views for end users. Further, SIEM systems may provide log storage capable of managing historical information about various security events within the network. Although SIEMs generate security alerts within the network, administrators may be forced to translate each of these alerts into particular action. Thus, time and resources that could be used on other tasks may be used in researching and determining the course of action to handle the possible security threat.